In some shipping applications, it is desirable to utilize packaging products that maintain products inside the packaging materials at or below a predetermined temperature, thus keeping temperature sensitive objects safe during the shipping process. As an example, food products, pharmaceuticals, and the like, can be refrigerated or maintained at a temperature greater than the ambient temperature during shipping. A variety of packaging products have been developed to provide thermal insulation during shipping.
Despite the progress in the field of packaging technology, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to thermal insulation of packaging products.